Volleyballs are typically made with “skived” panel sections. The “skive” is essentially a valley between adjacent ball panels that defines the boundary interface between the panels. Sometimes there is seam at the bottom of the skive; sometimes there is no seam, because one panel edge abuts directly against an adjacent panel edge.
When volleyballs are used for high-level game play, the volleyball server often likes a ball that can behave like a knuckleball during service. This is called a “float” serve, where the ball spins little or not at all, thus making it more difficult for the defending team to return. When the ball is in-play, players like volleyballs that can be “spiked” accurately and with high velocity.
The design disclosed below has features that are intended to improve over past volleyball cover designs relative to the functions described above.